The present invention generally relates to machines for exercising the muscles of the upper torso of the human body, especially the pectoral muscles. Numerous machines exist and have been known in the prior art for exercising the aforementioned parts of the human body. Such machines commonly utilize some sort of a movement arm which is moved by the body upon exertion of the muscles to be exercised and against a resistance typically a weight stack. Commonly, the movement arm is connected to the weight stack by an overhead cable and pulley system which increases the height of the machine and also introduces a certain amount of friction in the transmission of the drive thereby reducing efficiency.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved exercise machine which utilizes a weight stack for resistance to the movement arm but which eliminates the need of an overhead cable and pulley system for transmitting the drive from the movement arm to the weight stack.
A further object of the present invention is to provide novel and improved machines and methods for exercising one or more upper parts of the human body, including, for example, the upper torso including the pectoral muscles, and which are safe and effective. Included herein is the provision of such a machine and a method which incorporates an improved drive system for transmitting movement from a movement arm to a weight stack.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved machine and method for exercising the muscles of the upper torso through the movement of a movement arm about an axis that extends at an angle to the vertical and horizontal planes.